Dancing In the Library
by berniegirl13
Summary: James wanted to impress her. Lilly wanted him to go away. throw in a library, some ancing plates, and music, and who knows what could happen?


Lilly was in the library, not an unusual sight, studying for her NEWT's test. She had originally been patrolling with her Head Boy partner until she got fed up with him trying to ask her out. Sure, they kissed once, but that was after a Quidditch party, no one else saw, Lilly had had a little to much fire whiskey. Every day she tried to forget about the kiss, but if anything made sense that night, it was that. If she was honest to herself, and she tried to be, she did like Potter, just…she didn't know if she should act upon it yet. Lilly shook her head, trying to clear it. Didn't matter, she had a future to think about! She began studying for her DADA NEWT's and didn't even here footsteps enter the library.

* * *

There she was. Lilly Evans. James honestly loved her. It wasn't even the fact that she was gorgeous, it was the fact that she was kind, sweet, and ultimately hated his guts. He sighed. He remembered that kiss a few weeks ago, after he caught the snitch and beat Slytherin. She had kissed him, after he had sat next to her on the steps. Whenever he asked about the kiss to her, she would roll her eyes and say that she had way to much fire whiskey. But James had been in charge of the Fire whiskey container, and Lilly came by once, asking for a "sip". So obviously Lilly had kissed him completely clearheaded, and James had too, as he had been "responsible" in hopes to impress her. It hadn't worked. He left the library quietly, thinking of some way to get her attention.

* * *

Lilly closed her book. She checked the clock at the head of the room. It was almost eleven, but Madam Pince had, as usual, let her be in charge if when she needed to leave. She opened up another book, and realized how tired she was. In fact, she must have been going delusional, because she thought she heard music. She shrugged it off, and then began reading her Transfiguration textbook.

* * *

James knew it wasn't perfect, but maybe this would finally get Lilly's attention. He wanted it to, because he had run out of ideas, after using so many since the moment he realized he loved her, back in second year.

_"Potter!" Lily yelled at him._

_ "Something wrong Evans?" James smirked._

_ "Yes!" Lilly cried. "Why are all my books covered in ink?!" _

_ "Oh that," James said, smiling. "Well, you told me that I should read some more, because I don't know a thing, so I figured that I wasn't going to read, so I decided to level the playing field."_

_ "So you ruined my books?" Lilly asked, on the verge of tears._

_ "It's a simple spell," James said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, everyone knows it; my mum should it to me when I was young. And the counter spell is just as easy." Lilly was really crying now, and ran off._

_ "I'm sorry!" James called after her. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" James started running after her. "Shoot," he whispered to himself. "Can I do anything right?" When he finally caught up to her, she was sitting on a bench. _

_ "I'm sorry Lilly," he said, sitting next to her. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."_

_ "It's okay," Lilly sniffed. "I just feel like I don't know any real spells compared to purebloods."_

_ "Are you kidding?" James asked, incredulous. "You know more spells than anyone!"_

_ "Thanks," Lilly smiled. "It comes in handy when I try to mess up your work." James smiled. _

_ "We good?" he asked. _

_ "For now," Lilly smiled, as did James. _

It was a good prank, James mused. Though he never wanted to make Lilly cry again. Ever. He cared about her too much. Though he knew she would probably never return the favor. In any case, he started setting up his prank. He put a charm on the plates he had set up in a row. All of a sudden they stood up, and began dancing.

"Follow me," Jams whispered. He used his wand to create music, and led the dancing plates in to the library. He started dancing when he got behind Lilly, and then tapped her shoulder.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Lilly's eyes widened.

"What is this?" she asked, confused.

"Study break," he answered, and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He put out his hand. "These plates dance a mean tango." Lilly laughed. Not at all as reluctant as she pretended to be, she took his hand. He twirled her around, and she laughed again. James loved her laugh; it was so sweet and kind, like her. The plates grew in a circle around them, and James and Lilly smiled at each other.

"SO," James stared. "I don't know if you remember this, but the other night, after you had 'so much' fire whiskey, me and you shared a little kiss."

"I'm sure we both weren't as clear headed as we would have liked," Lilly answered.

"Well, first of," James said. "I didn't have any, because I was trying to impress you. Second off, I was in charge of the fire whiskey account, and you asked for, and I quote, 'a sip.'"

"I react poorly to fire whiskey?" Lilly said, but it sounded more like a question.

"As poorly as you dance?" James teased.

"I dance fabulously, thank you," Lilly told him.

"Not as fantastic as me," James replied. The plates around them had slowed dancing, and the music had stopped, but James ad Lilly danced in full swing. "Lilly," James said quietly.  
"Yes Potter?" Lilly asked.

"I have a confession," he said quietly. Lilly looked at him quizzically. "Every time I've ever pranked you, or anyone else, since second year, it was to impress you. And it's because…" James voice trailed off.

"Because?" Lilly asked, slowing her dance speed.

"Because I love you." James said, stopping the dance. Lilly stared at him.

"James I," she started.

"I get it," James said, dropping her hands. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm so stupid!" he smacked his head.

"James," Lilly said, as he started walking away. He turned around, his smile gone. She ran up to him, and kissed him. The kiss was a surprise to both, but it was a perfect kiss, that lasted for more than a minute. When James broke the kiss, they looked at each other.

"I don't like it when people cut me off," Lilly shrugged. James smiled, and then pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
